


Увядшая лаванда

by elkleeeah



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/F, Fleur - Freeform, Songfic, UST, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkleeeah/pseuds/elkleeeah
Summary: Хомура потерялась в одном-единственном сегодня. Хомура знала, что ни к чему хорошему это не вело. Хомура эгоистка.





	1. Сегодня

**Author's Note:**

> [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5672735)
> 
> пересмотрела мадоку пятый раз. убейте меня
> 
> Flëur — Сегодня

_больше не будет больно и плохо_

_сегодня не кончится никогда_

Хомура потерялась в одном-единственном сегодня.

_Здравствуйте, меня зовут Акеми Хомура, мне шестнадцать, но живу я в четырнадцатилетнем теле, потому что продолжаю отматывать время вновь и вновь, только бы не лишиться девочки-любви-всей-моей-жизни._

Хомура знала, что ни к чему хорошему это не вело. Хомура эгоистка.

_между выдохом каждым и вдохом_

Хомура говорит, что этот мир не заслуживает спасения. Несмотря на все усилия, никогда не получится очистить его от грусти и страданий. Нет такого отбеливающего порошка или магического заклятия. Нет нужной доли надежды, чтобы поглотить всё отчаяние.

_с неба летит звезда_

Мадока и есть та самая порция любви и надежды. Её жертва необходима миру. Ниточки параллельных миров режут ей горло, тиканье часов громом отдаёт в ушах. Спасибо, Хомура.

_гаснет звон последнего слога_

Хомура только и помнит себя, тонущую в горько-сладкой влюблённости день за днём. Она любит-любит-любит Канаме Мадоку, она зажмуривается и видит её кристально прозрачные слёзы. Не позволит ей погибнуть, поэтому заставляет всю Вселенную проживать один-единственный день третий год подряд. Сегодня за сегодня.

_и шкатулка вопросов пуста_

Власть слепит. Власть над временем застилает глаза туманной дымкой и томно шепчет на ухо, что всё можно исправить. Нет ничего невозможного для той, у кого есть время целой Вселенной.

Хомура не собирается искупать свои грехи. Она не собирается их даже признавать.

Мадока говорит, что ни на что не способна. Мадока говорит, что она бесполезна. Хомуре хочется кричать.

Хомура всюду следует за Мадокой, крадётся тихо, невесомо, как кошка. Чёрная кошка. Плохая примета. Хомура ловит все взгляды Мадоки, провожает глазами мягкие движения рук, крадёт у тишины её лёгкие вздохи и сама еле заметно вздрагивает.

Взгляд у Хомуры пустой, и глаза холодные. Целое замороженное лавандовое поле, за которым плещется боль в чёрном омуте. Хорошо же она скрывает это за увядшими цветами своих глаз. И всё равно на Мадоку смотрит с любовью, с заботой и ласковой нежностью. С такой, что ромашки в сердце распускаются.

Хомура останавливает мгновение, чтобы ещё раз заглянуть Мадоке в глаза, чтобы ещё раз прижаться к её неподвижному телу, чтобы поцеловать её так неестественно застывшие холодные губы. Всего на пару секунд. На парочку ведь можно?

А Мадока каждый день смотрит на незнакомку с изумительными волосами цвета глубокой ночи, в классе с тоской замечает, что первая парта соседнего ряда пустует, и каждый день смеётся с Саякой, знакомится с Мами, каждый день натыкается на белобрысую тварь и каждый день умирает. Умирает, чёрт возьми. А потом возрождается каждый день. И повторяет невинно: «Мы нигде раньше не встречались?..»

«Нет».

Они не знакомы.

Хомура убьёт каждую ведьму столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы Мадока не пострадала, чтобы ей не пришлось столкнуться с их коварными замыслами. Хомура сможет защитить её.

Выстрел.

Ничего, это ничего страшного, всё будет в порядке: Хомура снова повернёт время вспять, снова запустит механизм, процесс начнётся, и всё-всё-всё будет хорошо. Ведь слёзы Мадоке не к лицу.

_больше не будет больно и плохо_

Она знает каждую секунду этого дня. Её должно тошнить от монотонности, её голову должно разрывать от бесконечно повторяющейся череды одинаковых мгновений, но Хомура умрёт вне этого дня.

_сегодня не кончится никогда_

— Это не изменить, — говорит Инкубатор, прожигая Хомуру пустым взглядом своих страшных глаз. — Так предрешено. Канаме Мадоке суждено умереть в этот день, прекрати противиться судьбе.

— Это ты виноват! — захлёбывается криком Хомура и рывком направляет очередной пистолет на Кьюбея. — Из-за тебя она умирает! — звуки выстрелов перекрывают её слова.

К безжизненной тушке с семью пулями в животе подбегает Кьюбей и этим своим мерзким тоном отговаривает Хомуру:

— Я не Мадока, ты меня не убьёшь. Твои действия лишены смысла, Акеми Хомура. Хватит.

— Из-за тебя! — срывается Хомура, и в Кьюбея летит нескончаемый поток свинцовых пуль.

— Ты же знаешь, что только делаешь Мадоке хуже, — хлещет Инкубатор Хомуру словами. По сердцу. По ране. — Своей любовью ты создаёшь равную долю отчаяния. И она приходится на Канаме Мадоку.

Хомура снова возвращается в нуль, в точку отсчёта, комкая и выбрасывая очередной дубликат Вселенной как неудачную копию. Хомура хочет обнимать Мадоку, хочет говорить, как она важна, хочет дарить ей увядшую лаванду своих глаз. Она ни на что большее и надеяться не смеет.

«Какой сейчас год?» — спрашивает Хомура себя, проснувшись снова, и тут же усмехается горько. Всё правильно. Всё тот же год. Всё тот же день.

_пьянит заведомая ложь_

Хомура убеждает себя в том, что нужна Мадоке. Действительно, Мадока умрёт без неё. Без её манипуляций над временем. В самом деле, Мадока хочет жить, радоваться, любить и быть любимой. Неся на своих плечах груз вселенской скорби. И вправду, Хомура делает это ради неё, а не ради себя. Прячась за благородной целью, которую, кроме Хомуры, никто больше не преследует.

_в неё на миг поверил сам_

Хомура обречена, пока у неё есть надежда. Она ставит мир на повтор и верит в то, что спасёт Мадоку. Это бегство от реальности, от своих страхов, от смерти, от самой себя. Хомура трусиха. Хомура эгоистка.

_так обезумел от тепла_

Выстрел.

Ничего, всё хорошо, всё просто замечательно, по-другому и быть не может: Хомура всего-навсего начнёт этот день заново, ей это ничего не стоит. Всё ради Мадоки. Всё, чтобы спасти её. Всё, чтобы отдалиться от неё ещё сильнее, ещё дальше во времени, ещё более чужой стать, что дышать невыносимо. Ах да. Мадоке наверняка ведь не нужны букеты засохшей травы.

_я человек со снятой кожей_

«Здоровые» — самое неподходящее слово для описания их взаимоотношений. Хомура любит Мадоку больше всего на свете: больше себя самой, больше жизни и больше всех галактик и параллельных временных линий. Мадока не знает Хомуру. Она видела её только однажды во сне.

_каждый поцелуй, как шрамы_

Хомура любит-любит-любит Мадоку, слова «остановиться», «бросить Мадоку», «сдаться» и «умереть» имеют для неё одинаковое значение. Хомура знает, что сегодня не кончится никогда.

_каждая слеза — игла_

Хомура живёт, чтобы не дать Мадоке погибнуть. Хомура живёт Мадокой. Мадоке не нужно спасение. Хомура живёт и убивает Мадоку уже третий год.


	2. Будь моим смыслом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flëur — Будь моим смыслом

_пожалуйста, будь моим_

_пожалуйста, будь моим смыслом_

— А? То есть? Что ты имеешь в виду, Хомура-тян? — Мадока не понимает.

_мы одни на целой земле_

Она сжимает пальцы в замок и во все глаза глядит на подругу. Мадока полностью отторгает новую для себя истину — это всё, должно быть, шутки, какие-то нелепые выдумки.

Хомура не похожа на шутницу, вообще-то.

_в самом сердце моих картинок_

— Я люблю тебя. Мадока… — Имя слишком чистое и красивое, чтобы его произносили вслух. — Ты — самое лучшее и светлое, что есть в моей жизни. Я… Я хочу сделать тебя счастливой. — Акеми Хомура, за оригинальность вы получаете минус три из десяти.

_целый мир придуман_

— Скажи, что это шутка, — Мадока надеется больной, какой-то покалеченной надеждой удостовериться в правдивости своих мыслей. Мадока немного белее снега. Мадока тревожно пытается уловить стук своего сердца. Мадока путает буквы в мыслях. Мадока падает в удушливый круговорот.

_целый мир придуманных истин_

Хомуре не по себе от такого. Хомуру трясёт — её тело содрогается в страхе быть отвергнутой. Хомура знает, что в ней ничего хорошего нет. Ни капли. Всё совсем-совсем чёрное, липкое и мерзкое — и душой это месиво язык не поворачивается назвать. Хомура в смиренном ужасе ждёт, что её вычеркнут, выбросят, забудут. Это стандартный сценарий, заранее прописанный и со всеми согласованный. Всем так удобно.

Хомура не отвечает.

Она плачет.

_я нуждаюсь в твоём тепле_

Её плечи дрожат, и она как можно тише шмыгает носом. Невыносимо колют глаза горечью подступающие слёзы. Что там ещё глаза колет? Правда, кажется?..

Хомура растирает холодными ладонями слёзы по красному лицу, изуродованному гримасой ужаса. Хомура даже внешне отталкивающая и неприятная. Мадока невольно отступает, но в следующую же секунду делает шаг вперёд, протягивая Хомуре руки, чтобы обнять и утешить. Красавица и Чудовище, не иначе.

_я хочу быть смыслом твоим_

Это тоже есть в плане сюжета: объятия Мадоки неискренние, чужие. Мадока гладит Хомуру по голове будто против своей воли — ещё не уложилось в уме, что Хомура ей противна.

Ничего. Скоро поймёт.

_за окном кто-то плачет, кого-то зовут_

Хомура задыхается в фальшивых объятиях от собственного бессилия. Тонет во лжи. Сама себе больше всех врёт. Её не научили плавать в этих ледяных океанах, даже спасательным жилетом не обеспечили. Выживай, мол, как знаешь.

_торопливые чьи-то шаги, дождь как шорох страниц_

Хомура плачет и поливает слезами увядшую лаванду, трёт глаза пальцами и собирает цветы в неряшливые букеты. Мадоке они не нужны.

Садовод, чёрт возьми.

_без тебя бессмысленен весь мой труд_

Хомура кричит от боли, от тоски, от собственной жалости, утыкаясь носом в плечо Мадоки. Мадока плавно шепчет, что ценит Хомуру, что любит её, а та только сильнее рыдает. Внутри неё холод и сорняки. Мадока крепко обнимает Хомуру, но кажется, что она только отдаляется, становится совсем незнакомой и безучастной.

_музыка и стихи, шум дождя и пение птиц_

Между ними — стена из горьких слёз.

А потом Мадока умирает, и Хомура снова повторяет злосчастный день, но уже не набирается храбрости для признания. Хомура опять скрывается в тени деревьев, в шуме воды в фонтане и останавливает время, но теперь не смотрит Мадоке в глаза и не целует её.

_пожалуйста, будь моим_

И понимает наконец, что ничего у неё не получится. Всё прописано, всё по сценарию.

_пожалуйста, будь моим смыслом_

Правда глаза колет.


End file.
